


Comfort and Promises

by TwistingShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Wolfstar, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Death, Wolfstar drabble, first wizarding war, oh man there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistingShadows/pseuds/TwistingShadows
Summary: Fem! Wolfstar drabble written for my Padfoot's birthday. Slightly angsty, mostly fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> [WARNING: This work contains various headcanons of mine, most based on my relationship with my most beautiful Pads, who I love beyond words. So, no, they might not line up with what you think. But this is my writing. If you don’t like it, write your own.]

The war was killing them slowly, from the inside out. It felt as if the Order was stretching them thin, testing their limits as they were sent out constantly on mission after mission. Not to mention that they were almost never sent on the same missions, creating a deep longing for the other’s touch that settled deep in their bones. The rare moments they had together were spent passionately in each other’s arms, sleep pushed aside despite their exhaustion. It was as if they thought that if they closed their eyes, they’d open them to find the bed empty next to them, their lover nothing but a fantasy just out of reach. It was torture, waking up and not knowing if the other was even still alive.  
———  
Siri sleepily entered the kitchen of the dingy flat she shared with her girlfriend. It had been weeks since they had been in the same location for more than an hour, and they were doing their best to cherish every moment. Remi was already awake, sitting at the table with her mug of tea. She looked even more tired than usual, the dark circles under her eyes making her skin look unhealthily pale. Coming behind her lover, Siri’s arm snaked around her shoulders as she planted a kiss on the other girl’s temple. “Morning, Moony.”

Remi didn’t seem to hear her, so she tried again. “Moony?”

Still no response. “MOONY!”

Remi jolted at her voice, spilling tea on the table. “Oh, hey, Pads.”

“You okay?” Siri asked, eyebrows knitting together in concern. “You look like the full moon is about to hit.”

“Mmhm,” Remi replied distractedly, staring down at the remnants of her drink.

Siri’s eyes narrowed. Ever since it had been discovered that Remi was a werewolf, the other three Marauders had taken to paying extremely close attention to the moon. Especially Siri. So, standing there in the kitchen, she knew that the full moon was weeks away. “Remi, love, what’s wrong?” She asked, gently taking the smaller girl’s hand in hers.

“It’s nothing,” Remi said, sighing. “It’s just…this isn’t fair. I can’t live like this, not knowing when someone is going to be ripped away from me.” Dark eyes meeting light. “I can’t lose you guys. Not when I finally have something worth living for.”

Siri pulled her girlfriend close, understanding what she was talking about. Just a few days ago, another of their former classmates had been killed on a mission. “It’s okay, Moons. I’m here. I’m not going to leave you.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Remi spoke again. “Do you ever regret it?” Siri looked at her quizzically, prompting her to continue. “Joining the Order, I mean.”

“Sometimes,” the dark-haired girl confessed. “For Merlin’s sake, we’re only 20! We graduated and suddenly we’re thrown into a war that doesn’t belong to us. We should be out there, living our lives to the fullest! Having adventures! Instead, we’re stuck running around, sticking our necks out and risking our lives for the Order.” She paused. “It’s hard for me too, you know. Did you know that the bastard who calls himself my father wouldn’t even let me attend Reggie’s funeral? She was my sister, and that bastard wouldn’t even let me grieve properly. The only good thing is that I don’t have to worry about hitting her anymore when I’m on a mission.”

“I’m sorry, Pads.” Now it was Remi’s turn to console the other.

“Merlin, I wish this damn thing was over.” Siri ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. “I don’t want to fight anymore. I don’t want to keep putting my life on hold because of a stupid war over even stupider blood purities. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to propose to you?!”

Remi looked at her in shock. “What?”

Siri didn’t seem to hear her in her passionate rant. “I mean, I bought a ring and everything, but I’m not sure I’m ever going to get a chance to use it at this point. We never see each other and when we do we’re too busy making up for lost time and it’s just never the right moment to ask, but Merlin, I’ve loved you ever since I first saw you in that oversized jumper of yours.”

“Pads…”

“You’re kind and funny and smart and fucking beautiful and I swear I wanted to beat up every single guy who looked your way. I know I don’t deserve you but I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you but every time I want to ask you something happens and then it’s too late and-” Her rant is cut off by Remi’s lips.

“Yes.”

“What?”

Remi smiled, her dark chocolate brown eyes dancing. “Yes, you overgrown puppy. I’m accepting your proposal.”

“You can’t be serious. You don’t really mean that.”

“No, you’re Sirius,” Remi said, still smiling. “But I do mean it. I love you, Siri Black. I’ve loved you since we were eleven years old and you left chocolate frogs under my pillow when I was away, and when you’d come into my bed when I had nightmares. I want spend the rest of my life with you too. Properly. Like Jamie and Liam.”

Once she had recovered from the shock, Siri fumbled around in her pockets before pulling out a ring. “I know it’s not anything elaborate or fitting someone who came from the Ancient House of Black, but it’s something I bought on my own. Prongs helped me pick it out.”

“It’s perfect.”

Siri smiled, before getting down on one knee in front of her lover. She cleared her throat. “Remi Jane Lupin, will you do me the honor of being my mate?”

Instead of responding, Remi pulled her up and crashed her lips against Siri’s. “Of course,” she whispered when they break for air. Her lips curved upward in a mischievous smirk. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Siri didn’t have to be asked twice.


End file.
